


Pujangga yang saling jatuh cinta

by fakirasupan96



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta, Dilan 1990
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, pujangga uhuy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: “ Rangga, aku punya tantangan buat kamu”“Tantangan apa, nanti juga kamu kalah”Fanfiksi (yang harusnya)  pertama yang ku tulis untuk kedua insan ini, tapi ini fanfic kedua yang aku taruh di AO3.





	Pujangga yang saling jatuh cinta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randilan_0290](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=randilan_0290).



> Selamat meniqmati wahai para penikmat crack ship

> Rangga dan Dilan bertemu dalam satu universe

> “ Rangga, aku punya tantangan buat kamu”

> “Tantangan apa, nanti juga kamu kalah”

Mereka tengah duduk berdua di taman belakang rumah Rangga. Seperti biasa Rangga sibuk dengan bukunya sedangkan Dilan sibuk menjadi Dilan, maksudnya Dilan sibuk memperhatikan Rangga. Ia tahu kalau Dilan yang kini sudah (diam-diam) menjadi pacarnya selama hampir tiga bulan itu memiliki hobi memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang membaca buku. Minggu lalu Rangga bertanya pada Dilan apa dia tidak bosan melakukan hal yang sama setiap saat mereka bersama dan jawabannya sangat Dilan sekali.

 

‘Nggak bosen kok, kamu aja yang gak sadar, tiap buku yang kamu baca itu beda-beda. ekspresi kamu juga berubah-ubah, aku suka bagian itu, lagipula sebentar lagi kamu lulus, aku pasti jarang ketemu kamu.’ Dilan selalu bilang ia tidak pernah berniat gombal tapi jatuhnya ya gombal juga ditambah lagi dengan nada ‘songong ala Dilan’, awal mereka bertemu Dilan dengan ‘sombongnya’ berkata bahwa dia itu adalah pujangga terbaik, setidaknya teman-teman Dilan mengakui kehebatan Dilan dalam romantisme bersilat lidah.

Ya Dilan memang sering mendapatkan jobs membuatkan puisi cinta untuk teman-temannya saat mereka ingin menembak gebetan, dan tentunya testimoni dari teman-teman DIlan hampir 100 persen puas. Tidak hanya membantu teman-temannya, DIlan juga yang selalu aktif melemparkan kata manis padanya, dan Rangga sendiri tidak aktif secara verbal seperti Dilan, ia lebih suka menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dari perbuatan; tapi tidak memungkiri juga kalau ia juga pandai merangkai kata romantis.

 

“Rangga ..,” panggil Dilan.

 

“Apa..,” Rangga tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari buku yang sudah hampir sejam ia baca.

 

“aku punya tantangan buat kamu,” Rangga cuma diam, tapi Dilan tahu pacarnya tetap mendengarkan, hei begitu-gitu Rangga adalah pendengar yang sangat handal.

 

“Karena dari awal, kamu jarang banget bilang sayang atau ngegombal.., gimana kalau sekarang dalam waktu satu menit, kamu gombalin aku.” Rangga masih diam.

 

“Kamu takut kalah ya,” ujar Dilan dengan nada menggoda.

“Nggak. Siapa bilang. Kalau aku menang, kamu mau kasih aku apa?”

“Kamu ku cium di pipi.”

“Cuma segitu ? yakin? gombalanku lebih mahal dari tarif yang kamu kasih ke temen-temenmu” Dilan cemberut, ia lupa Rangga itu kadang perhitungan.

 

“Yaudah aku tambah ciumnya di bibir juga,” jawab Dilan masih cemberut. sudut bibir Rangga samar-samar naik, tanpa melihat wajah Dilan pun, Rangga tahu bagaimana manisnya Dilan ketika ia cemberut. Ia menutup bukunya lalu ditaruh di samping kirinya.

 

“Oke, satu menit untuk mikir?” Dilan mengangguk. Rangga diam lalu mulai berpikir. raut wajah Dilan perlahan mulai berubah sedikit tersenyum dan menatap wajah pacarnya lekat-lekat.

 

“Dilan, aku tahu kita hidup di zaman yang berat, kita berdua harus mencintai dalam diam, aku tahu semua orang tidak tahu kalau kamu milikku, dan begitu juga sebaliknya,” Dilan cuma termenung, ah dia lupa kalau hubungan mereka sudah berat karena mereka berbeda dari yang lain.

 

“Aku juga tahu kita tidak datang dari keluarga kelas atas yang bisa seenak mereka keluar dari negeri ini untuk menjadi diri mereka sendiri, dan kita harus mati-matian berjuang untuk menjadi diri sendiri,” dan disini Dilan tidak sadar telah menitikkan air mata. bukannya tersenyum malu-malu, ia malah menahan air matanya jatuh lagi.

 

“Tapi tidak apa-apa asal bersama kamu, kapitalisme pun bisa kita hancurkan.” Dilan tertawa terbahak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Rangga, ia jarang sekali menangis sambil tertawa seperti ini.

 

“Ah.. Rangga mah !! kamu niat gak sih bikin gombalan,” ujar Dilan sambil terus mengelap air matanya. Dilan berhenti mengelap matanya ketika ibu jari Rangga menyentuh wajah Dilan, lalu menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir.

 

“ Maaf ya, kita harus jatuh cinta di tempat dan waktu yang salah,” ucap Rangga.

“Gak ada yang salah dalam mencintai seseorang Rangga,” tangan Dilan membelai pipi Rangga dengan sayang. Rangga lalu meraih tangan Dilan dan mencium punggung tangan Dilan.

Dilan kemudian memeluk Rangga. “Rangga,”

“Ya,”

“Sebesar apapun sistem kapitalisme, kamu tahukan masih lebih besar sayang aku ke kamu,” kini giliran Rangga yang menahan tawa.

“Iya aku tahu, Dilan.” Sore itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sembari memeluk tubuh satu sama lain dengan sayang. Biarkan mereka istirahat sejenak, esok mereka masih memiliki pertarungan lainnya.


End file.
